Never give up your dreams
by VioletVermillion
Summary: Anna is L's little sister, and Near's best friend... This a little oneshot NearxOC... I personally think its good... Please read it *blink-blink*


"Never give up your dreams."  
He always said that. And I believed him. Because he never lied. Just once.  
"I'll be always there for you Anna." He said. And that's the only lie he ever said. Why? Because he is dead. And last time I checked a dead person can't be there for anyone.

When I got to the Wammy's house, there was just Lawliet and I. My big brother. Nii-san. I never got far from him.  
I remember that blonde girl-like-guy said I'm like a puppy, which follows around its owner. Though I didn't mind that comment. That was one of the better ones. The others weren't so genial. Some of them were harsh. He was always picking on the younger. But once he learned that small girls can have big brothers, he stopped bullying others.  
At that place I made only one real friend. Little Near. Everyone called him little, cause he was far younger than the others. But far smarter too. But of course, when I got there, I was the youngest. Roger once said that maybe the reason I picked him for a friend was the fact that he reminded me of my nii-san. Roger was right. Except the fact that Near had white hair, and nii-san had black… Everything other was almost similar to Lawliet. The way he talked. He reacted. He thought. Even the way he sat…  
One time when nii-san came home from a case, and saw Near, he told me:  
"Gosh, Anna, y1ou really do miss me…"

Nii-san was somewhere in the SPK HQ, working on a case. Almost for a year now.  
I of course stayed at Wammy's. It wasn't bad though I expected it would be.  
After breakfast I would find Near, and be the whole day with him. Every day was like that.  
"What do you two do together the whole day?" asked Mello once. "Looking at each other? Or just Anna looking at Near, cuz he never does anything that this mankind would miss."  
But Mello was soooo wrong. He doesn't had the slightest clue how interesting Near could be. When I first saw Near he looked like a soulless person to me… as he did to everybody else. But as nii-san started being away all the time, I felt like finding someone, who would be my friend. For real. So that meant Mello was out of question.

I walked one morning to that boy who just sat there on the floor, and was putting together a puzzle. He didn't notice me. So I just stood there watching him do that.  
"Why are you standing there? Why don't you go play with the others?" he asked.  
"I-I…T-they… don't want me around…"I said.  
"So you came to watch me instead?"  
"N-no… I just wanted to ask you if you could play with me… "  
"Why would I do that? Playing isn't fun."  
"Ooh… ok… Can I ask you where did you got that puzzle?"  
"In the left bottom drawer."  
"Thank you…" I picked a puzzle from the drawer, Sat a few meters from Near, and started to put it together. This was easier than I thought. It was kinda fun. So when I finished my puzzle, I put it back in, and took a bigger one. Easy. So I continued with taking bigger and bigger puzzles, until there was no more for me to put together.  
"Nyu, no more puzzles,,," I whined.  
"How do you mean no more? There's like a 100 of them there." Said Near.  
"I finished all of them…"  
"You're weird you know?"  
"…Look who's talking…"

"Do you know any other games I could play?"  
"You got games on that shelf."  
I checked them.  
"But I can't play any of these by my self. Would you please play with me?  
"No."  
"PLEASEEEEE?"  
"No."  
"You're scared of me beating you."  
"No, I'm not,"  
"Yes you are."  
"Shut up already."  
"I won't until I found someone who wants to play with me."  
"Go on."  
I went outside, but after a few minutes I came back. I sat down in the corner and started crying.  
"Have you found anyone to play?" asked Near not picking up his gaze from the puzzle.  
"Do I look like someone who has a friend to play? Would I sit here crying if I had someone to play with?"  
"No"  
"Wow, how in the world did you guess that?" I said sarcastically.  
"Man, you're such a baby. I'll play with you if that will shut you up."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Yay!"  
So we started a game of chess. Near looked kinda bored, butt in just 5 minutes he realized, that I'm not that easy to beat. In fact…we spent the whole afternoon playing chess, and I was the one who was always winning. So, game after game he looked more and more surprised by my playing skills.  
That was the time I met him. After that we became friends. He was anti-social with everybody, yes. But not with me. I was really surprised when I realized, that he could be a normal person. Just like you and me.  
At that time I knew, I have found a friend. A real friend. A little bit too similar to nee-san, but he was great.  
Those few years at Wammy's weren't so bad, as I thought they were going to be. With a friend by your side, everything is easier, you know…

But everything nice has to end sometimes.  
My good time ended too. When they transported me to another country to investigate with the police. I had to leave everybody. Just like nee-san did.  
But I haven't complained about anything. But inside I was sad cause I couldn't keep the connections with anybody from Wammy's. Not even with nee-san or Near.

So after 4 years working at the police in Hungary, I was able to go home. I helped them solve all the hard cases, and now I could go rest for a bit.  
I went back to the Wammy's. And, as I suspected, I haven't found anybody familiar. Just little kids who were strangers to me.  
At Wammy's they gave me an address. They said it's a place where I have my next assignment.  
So I flew to Japan. Where the address commanded me.  
I stood in front of a huge building, which looked like it was made from mirrors. I knocked, and when a guard came out and asked me, who I was, I identified myself, and got inside. The guard lead me to a big room with monitors. They were all over the wall in front of me. Then, suddenly, Roger's face appeared on them.  
"Hello, Anna, I'm glad you could make it here. You'll be safe here."  
"How do you mean safe?"  
"I mean you won't be killed as the rest of them."  
"Killed…? The rest of them…? Roger, what's going on here?"  
"Well you see… We're here working on a so-called 'Kira case', and it's very dangerous. A few of our agents already died…"  
"Died? Who died?"  
"Well…Matt…"  
"Oh, my god…"  
"And Mello…"  
"No…it can't be…"  
"And…"  
"No…"  
"Lawliet"  
"NO! It can't be, you're…lying…" at my last word I collapsed, but I haven't fell on the floor. Somebody caught me. That was the last thing I remembered.

You can't even imagine the pain I felt, when they told me that nii-san is dead. Dead. It's still weird to spoke those words. Dead. Like I'm telling a lie. Nee-san could't be dead. At least, I felt that way. But, I was fooling myself eith that thought. Because he was gone for real. Not coming back. Ever.

I was out for 2 whole days, and when I eventually woke up, I still didn't wanted to speak to anybody. I was shielding myself out from other people.  
Until he came in to talk with me. The I realised I should move on with my life.

I was laying on my bed, in my "new" room, when somebody came in.  
"Hello, Anna." Said a man voice.

"I know, that you are awake, Anna. You know you can't fool your best friend."  
At those words, I turned my sight to the invader in my room.  
A boy…no, a young man was standing in front of me. He was wearing white pajamas, had dark, almost black eyes, white hair, and was curling a strand of it with his finger. He was just… Mmmmm… For a moment I forgot about every problrm on this world, and just stared at him like a child at a candy. He was soooo… And then something snapped me back to reality. He was too familiar…  
Then it hit me.  
NO.  
There was absolutely no wAAAy it was him. Nah-ah. Not in million years. It just couldn't be him.  
"Anna, why are you staring at me like that?" the guy asked.  
"Ammmm… no big reason… Do I know you?"  
Roger said they died. Matt, Mello, nii-san… But not Near.  
"Anna, you're joking, right? Please don't tell me you forgot about me…" his voice sounded like he was about to cry every moment.  
I jumped up, hoping I'm doing the right thing, and hugged him.  
"Neeeeee, how, could I forget you Near!" I said happily.  
"Gee, you know I was starting to freak out there, You're cruel to play with people like that."  
"To be honest, I really didn't recognised you at first. I was thinking 'whoa, who ordered the hot guy to my room? Not me'…but then I became aware of who you really were."  
"Um…hot guy?…" he started blushing.  
"Holy strawberry, did I actually said that out loud?" awkward moment…"Could you stay here please? I'm going on the upper floor to throw myself off the building…"

"Near, this is the part when you tell me: 'no, Anna, please don't jump off the building, let's go play chess', ya know?"  
"Ooooo-kay…let's go play chess. OK?"  
"Yup"  
We were walking down the hall, side by side, to the other room to play our favourite game.  
"Where did that came from?" he asked all of a sudden.  
"What?"  
"You said I was hot."  
"Ammm, sorry, slipped away…"  
"So you didn't meant it?"  
"I didn't said that. I said it just slipped away."  
"Aham… So If I told you, that you are a beautiful girl, would we then be even?"  
I started blushing like mad.  
"I think so…"  
"OK, then you are a beautiful girl. And before you ask, I mean it."  
I was scarlet red.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I want to."  
I stopped walking.  
"And why do you want to?"  
He stopped and turned around. It was just a second, before I could feel his soft lips against mine. It was a quick and chaste kiss. Almost immediately he pulled back.  
"That's why. And just for you to know, I'll be always there for you, Anna."  
And he kept that promise.


End file.
